


It’s all my fault - terurei fic

by Racmanii



Category: Danganronpa, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom
Genre: Danganronpa fangame, F/M, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa another despair academy - Freeform, super danganronpa another 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racmanii/pseuds/Racmanii
Summary: Uhh so I don’t see a lot of terurei angst in the western fandom sooooo.. yeah basically this occurs during the time in the kisagari foundation and rei starts having nightmares n stuff and USGDJFH JUST READ THE DAMN STORY
Relationships: Rei Mekaru - Relationship, Terurei - Relationship, Teruya Otori - Relationship, Torimeka
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh fucking hell" Rei mumbled to herself as the sunlight from the window in her room beamed on her face, waking her up. She only got like 3 hours of sleep. She couldn't move an inch she felt so tired but she couldn't go back to sleep so so she stayed lying down in her bed randomly racing through her thoughts.

Rei didn't feel like getting up, she never did. Though she felt lucky that she was able to wake up each day unlike the people she knew who weren't as lucky as her. 

Her friends who weren't as lucky as her. 

She has almost forgotten about the killing game she was forced to participate in and how she survived, but her friends didn't.. how stupid am I to almost forget the most tragic thing in my life, I'm such a dumbass.. 

she felt bad. she didn't even consider them friends back then and oh boy did she regret it. They're the reason she's still here, especially Mikako.. despite Rei's pleads to the other participants there that Mikako didn't kill Yamato no one listened and mikako ended up poisoning herself.. and what's worse is she could've lived had she not. She didn't save her. 

Satsuki.. oh boy she was quite the character huh.. she didn't deserve what she got. She was tricked, tricked to escape and all she wanted to do was save us.. And she willingly died for us and died smiling too, how can she be so brave. How was satsuki so brave to just go out like that.. to have a quarter of her braveness.. Rei would kill to be as bold as her.. both of them.. Mikako and satsuki really changed her, and although they changed her she couldn't help but feel guilty and that guilty feeling always made Rei question if she should be alive or not. Rei always had thoughts of dying just to say sorry for living when they didn't get a chance to.

Her friends that were gone. They're gone. They were dead. She survived, they weren't as lucky as her and it's all her fault, Rei believed. It was all her fault. 

'Its's my fault..' Rei thought 

'It's all my fault...'

'Its..'

These are the thoughts that would repeat inside of Rei's head until she heard knocking at her door which snapped her out of her trance. 

"Hey Rei.. are you up yet?"

It was Teruya.. 

Teruya knocked on the door again. "Come on we gotta get to work today."

Teruya kept on knocking on the door in hopes of an answer back from Rei 

Rei covered her ears with her pillow and then finally yelled out "ALRIGT DUMBASS I'M GETTING UP STOP MAKING SO MUCH NOISE" Rei said angrily. 

She always yelled at him so her response was no surprise to him. He's just glad he got an answer back from her.

"Sorry I upset you, Mekaru. I just wanted to make sure you got up on time." He said worryingly. "Is it alright if I come in?" He asked already knowing the answer to that question which would always be:

"No. leave me the fuck alone" Rei said, she sounded very agitated. Teruya understood, I mean with all the work they've went through forming the Kisagari foundation and losing their friends.

'That's right.. our friends are dead' he thought to him himself. Haruhiko and satsuki... he almost forgot about them.. 'how could he? If only I wasn't so damn selfish.. I.. how could I be so angry at haruhiko for threatening me then? It was me who was eating up the food supply.. he should've killed me.' Teruya felt himself about to tear up at the thought that his friends were dead because of him and how he got to live. 

Satsuki... how was she so brave? She was smiling.. she was dying but she was smiling and she kept smiling.. and mikako she.. saved us because of our stupid decision.. because I believed that she killed her own brother, how could I be so stupid to believe that.. I was just so.. selfish..

He found himself stuck on that thought, remembering how he tried to kill his own best friend and how he was a pussy crying about it later and how he blamed his own friend that she killed her own brother.. a wave of guilt crept upon him. 'It's all my fault' he thought.

It's all my fault 

...

Teruya's mind went blank. He felt stuck like he couldn't move, like this all was just a shock to him, when he knew, I mean hell he thinks about this everyday, ever since they left the killing game. The thought haunted him everyday and each day it would come as a shock to him. he felt like he deserved it though, and that it was the least he could experience since all his friends died for him.. how could he consider them friends? How could I consider them friends..? He thought. 'I'm too selfish for them.. they never deserved a selfish prick like me.. I'm not even worthy of calling them my friends.. I'm a horrible friend.'

It's all my fault

They're dead and it's all my fault..

All my fault..

It wasn't until Rei opened her door that he snapped out of it

"What are you still doing here, idiot." Rei said standing in the doorway. Fully dressed in her formal attire, a button up shirt with a tie, her skirt, high heels, her hair was half done and her glasses were on crooked as if she was rushing to get dressed. Her voice sounded very raspy, she looked like she hasn't been getting enough sleep. She had bags under her eyes, we're almost as red as tsurugi's eyes, she seemed like she was crying. 

Everytime Teruya commented on that and asked if she was okay she would always snap at him and he would feel bad for assuming how she was feeling based off of what she looked like. So he didn't mention anything this time.

"Ah.. s..sorry" he said looking down at the floor and moving out of the way for her to get out. Everytime Rei could come around he would always move out her way in a form of respect to show that he's no enemy to her, but that gesture seems to always fail for him.

Rei rolled her eyes and walked away down the hall as teruya just stood there feeling stupid. He didn't mean to upset Rei, he just doesn't like seeing her like this. It really hurt him to see the one he loved so in distress. He wondered how much more she can take of this. He just wants to help her.

Meanwhile Rei went into the kitchen all she wanted to do was put something in her system to wake her up, she decided coffee would do the trick. Rei started to grab the materials to make it, she grabbed the coffee mix, the milk from the fridge, a cup which she placed on the counter and sugar from the cabin, but she couldn't reach it, it was too high. 

Rei then felt a touch on her shoulder. She then blacked out for a minute and saw a figure that looked like someone she knew.. it looked.. it looked like Mikako.. 

Mikako...

Mikako kurokawa..

she died in my arms and I couldn't even do anything about it.. she poisoned herself because we accused her of something I know she didn't do..

Despite my begging for everyone to listen to me and believe that she didn't do it. I failed to convince them. How could.. I?

it was all my fault

All my fault..

All my fault..

She's dead and it's all my fault..

Rei felt someone and heard someone she recognized. Teruya.

When Rei got a grasp of reality she realized that she was tearing up and teruya was on the floor with her holding her in his arms repeatedly telling her "its okay Rei" 

"What.. what are you doing..?" Rei said, her voice sounding wobbly. She was shaking shaking. Her pupils were very dilated you almost couldn't tell what color her eyes were at this point. She was still tearing up.

"Are you okay, Rei?" 

'Am I okay..?' Rei asked herself.

Rei pushed Teruya away and got up off the floor and responded with "I'm fine. Leave me alone" 

Teruya got up off the floor right after her. "I..I'm sorry you just fell down when I tapped you, and started crying.." Teruya explained"I only did it because you seemed like you couldn't reach the cup so I just wanted to help-"

He was cut off my Rei breathing heavily.. she looked furious as if she was about to pop a vein.

"LOOK I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP OKAY?"  
Rei was looking dead at him with pure rage in her eyes, She seemed more mad about him trying to help her than her not being able to reach the coffee cup.

"I..I'm sorry Rei" Teruya stuttered looking down at the floor trying his best not to make eye contact with her.

"UGH YOU'RE ALWAYS SORRY..WHEN ARE YOU NOT SORRY" She yelled this time stepping closer to teruya. Teruya stepped back a little until his hip reached the table cause his hands to instinctively touch the edge holding his balance. 

"GOD YOU'RE SORRY ABOUT WAKING ME UP, SORRY ABOUT THE CUP, YOU'RE ALWAYS APOLOGIZING AND IT DOES NOTHING" Rei's voice cracked at that last part it sounded like it was more targeted at Her than Teruya. 

It looked like she was about to cry again, but Rei held that back, she couldn't cry again in front of Teruya.

"Ok.. I'm sorry you feel that way" Teruya said sincerely, That made Rei snap.. but she didn't yell or cry she just stood there, and cracked a smile.. it was the fakest smile Teruya has ever seen. which scared him.

"Ok teruya.. ok.. I forgive you.." Rei said as she smiled, she smiled so much her eyes were almost closed. Then she walked out of the room.

Teruya was as confused as ever. What did he just do? What just happened?.. he didn't mean to upset her, he just wanted to help her. 

Meanwhile Rei found herself walking into the bathroom in the basement which there was just a toilet and a sink with a broken mirror and the walls were covered in flaky paint the one lightbulb keeping the room from going dark kept flickering on and off at a rapid pace. She quickly closed the door and locked the door behind her and leaned her back against the back of the door and fell to the floor and started crying. She couldn't take another day of this anymore.

Why did I have to be the one to survive?

Why couldn't I just died? I deserve it more than anyone.

I don't wanna be here I can't take it.

I swear I'm gonna kill myself i'm gonna do it.

Though Rei never did it. She could never kill herself she's too afraid of death, and she hated that. How could mikako and satsuki not be scared to face death? She thought. But then she remember:

'I'm weak.'

That thought just made her cry even more.

A few minutes of that going on Rei got up off the floor, wiped her eyes, brushed off her skirt and took a deep breath and left the bathroom. She then walked out of the basement as if nothing had happened. This wasn't her first time doing this, she knows how to hide her tears. She's been doing it for as long as she can remember, even before the killing game events. She was so used to it, it had became a routine for her. She'd do anything to hide her emotions from everyone Even Teruya who always wanted to help her feel better. Especially Teruya, even if she really didn't want to, and she never wanted to. Even if she really wanted him around and appreciated his company and how he always cared. Rei was stubborn and refused to let Teruya see her cry, again. She didn't want him knowing how weak she was which is why she refuses to accept his help, even if she really wanted it. The last thing she wanted was him, a rainbow loving freak to see how vulnerable she really was.

Rei walked to her office and went to her office desk and proceeded to work as if nothing had just happened. As if she wasn't just a crying mess earlier. Teruya would occasionally check up on her saying things like "Hey do you need help with that?" Or "Do you want some of my food? I haven't been seeing you eat a lot lately." He would even try to make small talk which would fail because Rei would never try or attempt to hold the conversation. In the end teruya would just end up going back to his office desk with a disappointing look on his face.

***

The next day Rei found herself in her room, she woke up very confused. She didn't remember walking to her room. Or even getting up from her desk. Rei felt around on her nightdesk for her glasses and managed to find them and put them on and examine her surroundings. She then heard a faint knock at the door and heard a signature voice that only one green haired rainbow-loving freak would have:

"Hey Rei, are you okay?" Teruya said sounding concerned as always, he was still knocking.

"YES IDIOT! IM FINE I TOLD YOU" Rei yelled. But her voice sounded softer instead of how harsh she sounded when she usually yelled. Rei felt a wave of a headache hit her. Ugh my head hurts.. what the hell even happened? It's not like a was drinking or some shit.

"Hey.. rei I know you're going to say no like you always do-" Teruya was interrupted by what he heard on the other side of the door.

"If you know I'm going to say no, then why are you asking in the first place, idiot" Rei rolled her eyes.

"...I know I'm an idiot for asking.. but can I please talk to you? Just once and I promise I won't bother you.." Teruya Pleaded hoping that would finally get a yes from Rei. 

'I don't want you to leave me alone though..' Rei thought to herself. She of course would never say that out loud.

Rei finally spoke the words she never thought she would say in a million years:

"Yes.. you can come in, Teruya"

That answer shocked Teruya. I mean he did think she was gonna say yes to his offer, but at the same time he didn't expect it. It made him sad that he might have to really leave Rei alone, but it was a chance to finally get her to open up to him and he was willing to take it. With that teruya placed his shaky hand on the door knob, opened the door and walked inside of Rei's room, he saw that she was sitting down on her bed with her teddy bear pajamas on.

"Hey.. are you okay?" Teruya said looking down at reis wooden floor.

"You already asked me that" Rei said sounding annoyed.

"Right! Aha my bad.. it's just yesterday" Teruya paused.

"What about yesterday" Rei said sighing in annoyance. 

"Well you fell asleep in your chair but you were crying.." Teruya said looking at the floor, he tried avoiding eye contact with Rei as much as possible. He just didn't wanna upset her again, I mean he's sure that coming in her room was already upsetting to her.

Rei didn't know what to say to teruyas comment. It made her cringe to know that teruya saw her in a weak state again. 

"So what?" Rei said looking off to another part of the room in embarrassment. That's all she could say, she wanted to keep her tough demeanor.

"Rei.. look I'm not your enemy here and I don't want to be, you don't have to tell me anything but please let me help you somehow." Teruya sighed "I don't like seeing you like this, I love you too much to see you hurt"

Rei went cold. The words I love you ringed in her head life a siren over and over. Especially if those words were coming from Teruya. She didn't know if he even understood what love was, he's always acting like a damn child. She could never tell if he was serious and it angered her a lot. But she secretly liked hearing those words from him because maybe she loved him too.(that sounded cringe I'm sorry) 

"...Get out.." Rei said quietly.

"What?" Teruya said surprised

"GET OUT I SAID" Rei screamed at teruya looking at him with fury. 

Teruya was confused on why Rei got mad at him, and not even Rei understood herself. But teruya wasn't giving up on trying to talk to Rei, he has been waiting to do so ever since they have gotten out of the killing game. So with all of his might he had the courage to say:

"No, Rei" Teruya said. He closed his eyes feeling guilty because he has almost never said no to Rei. But he felt this was for her own good, she needed someone to talk to.

"Did you just say no to me..?" Rei said. She seemed even more furious than before.

"Get mad at me all you want, Rei." Teruya sat down in a chat that was on the corner of the room. "I am not leaving. I am not leaving until you talk to me.. I just wanna know what I can do to make you feel better."

"You can GET OUTTA MY ROOM that's what." Rei said crossing her arms.

"Shutting yourself out isn't good for you and you know it" Teruya said sighing.

"I don't.. shut myself out" Rei looked down at the floor

"What do you call this?!" Teruya asked rhetorically. "You're closing yourself off to Tsurugi, Me and all of the other workers."

"And WHAT? Is that a problem, Teruya?"

"YES THATS A HUGE PROBLEM" Teruya raised his voice, which startled Rei. Teruya sighed, he hated himself for raising his voice at her.

"Yes.. Yes Rei it's a huge problem. You're sad and I know it, I don't get why you're hiding it"

Rei went silent.

"Look I'm not asking for you to make me your therapist or something, I'm just concerned about you. Rei look I know it hurts.."

"No you don't" Rei finally spoke. Her voice sounded wobbly, as if she was about to cry.

"Fine.. I guess if I don't understand, I'm not leaving until you make me understand" Teruya declared.

"What about tsurugi huh? He'll scream at you" Rei added hoping it will chase teruya away.

"I don't give a shit about that. I really don't care, you're more important to me" Teruya added that last part unintentionally but he was pretty proud that he blurted that out

Rei's face turned red and she eyed the ground once more

"You're gonna regret it.. staying with me" she commented.

"I doubt i'd regret but if I do it's worth it." Teruya looked at Rei and smiled.

"UGH WHY ARE YOU BEING SO STUBBORN" 

"I would like to ask you the same thing" Teruya said leaning back in the chair.

"FINE WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME." Rei said starring at him in annoyance. 

"I already told you—"

Rei interrupted. She started tearing up and yelled out "I JUST MISS MY FRIENDS OK?"

This startled teruya..

"I.." before teruya had time to apologize to Rei she had stormed out of her room in tears. Teruya soon trailed after her and eventually caught up to her in the hallway

"Hey!.." Teruya said as he grabbed her wrist softly. He didn't want to to come on too aggressive, but Rei denied his gentle touch.

"Don't fucking touch me" Rei commented her voice still sounding wobbly.

"Rei I'm sorry... please forgive me.. please" Teruya begged. He looked like he was about to cry 

Rei closed her eyes for a second and sighed.

"What." She said roughly.

"Rei.. please let's start over okay?.. I dont want you to hate me.. I ju-" Teruya got cut off by Rei who was mumbling 

"..I don't.. ugh look." Rei said eyeing the floor.

Teruya waited for her response being careful not to interrupt her when she was talking.

"I.. You just don't understand ok? Stop acting like you understand" Rei said to Teruya 

"I'm not acting like anything Rei-"

"YES YOU ARE OKAY? YOU KEEP TRYING TO TALK TO ME AND HELP ME WHEN I DON'T NEED IT" Rei raised her voice, it startled him that time. 

"Hey what are you two doing" both Rei and Teruya heard a voice from the end of the hall, a very familiar voice, it was Tsurugi, their boss. He walked up to them with an unsatisfied look on his face.

"I'm going to ask you again, what are you guys doing? Get to work" he said more sternly.

"Lay off us alright? We were just going back to our offices" Teruya responded in annoyance, can't Tsurugi have a heart for once? Rei is hurting here.

Tsurugi growled. "Look we're not kids anymore we don't have time for this, soon you guys are gonna have to fight off more remnants, so you better get your shit together"

Rei eyed the floor without having anything to say, those words coming from tsurugi really hurt. Teruya saw that it hurt Rei.

"Hey don't act all tough now, you were worse" Teruya said sounding angry this time. Tsurugi knew exactly what Teruya meant by him being "worse" I mean hell he tried committing suicide. With that thought Tsurugi just walked off and said:

"Get back to work"

Rei and Teruya stood in the hallway eyeing him as he walked away for a moment then Rei finally spoke.

"You heard the man. We need to get to work"

"This conversation isn't over Rei" Teruya said to reassure Rei that he didn't forget about her promise.

"It is now." Rei said, before walking off.

"Come on Rei" Teruya said as he tailed after her. "What do I have to do to get you to stop shutting me out so much.."

"Leave me alone" Rei responded as she started speed walking.

Teruya started walking at her speed

"Rei I can't do that, it defeats the purpose of me trying to get you to stop shutting me out like I'm your enemy" Teruya explained. 

"WHY?! YOU DONT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING. YOU COULDNT POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND WHAT I COULD GET WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH" Rei yelled. 

"NO REI YOU WONT LET ME UNDERSTAND" Teruya yelled back, this startling Rei. 

"REI YOU KEEP SHUTTING YOURSELF OUT AND NOT GIVING ME A CHANCE TO UNDERSTAND" Teruya continued.

"I.." Rei didn't know what to say at that point.

"YOU THINK I DONT KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS TO LOOSE PEOPLE YOU CARE ABOUT?" Teruya started to tear up. "JESUS REI WERE IN THIS TOGETHER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. WE HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER, ITS THE ONLY WAY WE CAN GET PAST THIS. WE HAVE TO DO THIS TOGETHER"

Rei felt her stomach drop, she didn't realize how selfish she was being. And watching teruya cry made her feel like a monster.

"Teruya I'm sor—" before Rei had anytime to apologize, teruya just said

"No rei I'm sorry, It's all my fault.." teruya said wiping his tears "I'll leave you alone like you wanted" Teruya then walked off.

But I don't want you to leave me alone.. Rei thought to herself, she wanted to say that aloud to him but her pride got the best of her


	2. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei works up the courage to apologize to teruya.
> 
> IM SORRY THIS IS A YEAR LATE I LOWKEY FORGOT ABT THIS FIC LMFAO

‘As if I care about how that idiot feels’ Rei said trying to reassure herself that she didn’t care about teruya’s feelings. Or at least she was trying to not care.

she was trying to do her work but she couldn’t concentrate because of her argument with teruya in the hallway a few hours ago. It left her feeling very guilty. As much as she hate to admit it.

She never for a second thought about how Teruya was feeling, she was only thinking of herself, and teruya was still trying to help her even though she was being selfish and distant.

‘So what if he’s upset? it’s his fault for not leaving me alone’ Rei thought to herself trying to convince herself that it wasn’t her fault Teruya was upset, but that failed. The guilty feeling kept tugging at her, and it wouldn’t go away.

‘But did I ever want to be alone in the first place?’ Rei thought as that guilty feeling crept up inside of her once more at this sense of realization.

‘Maybe I should just.. check on him. Not that I care if he’s upset.. I just..’

‘Maybe.. I care.. only because..’

‘Maybe I.. I just care about him okay..’

‘UGH.. Why do I care so much.. so what if he’s upset..’

Rei groaned in anger.

“You’re going to regret it soon.” Rei heard a deep voice behind her, which startled her but when she turned around she saw it was Tsurugi. 

“Wh..what do you mean..” Rei said pulling herself out of her thoughts.

“You know exactly what I mean Rei.”

Rei pretended to be confused. So tsurugi decided to clarify for her.

“I’m talking about Teruya. You’re going to regret not going to him..” Tsurugi explained.

“What do you know you psycho cop” Rei said trying to seem unphased by what Tsurugi was explaining, even though she knew he was right.

“I regretted it..” Tsurugi said, he eyed the ground in guilt.

Sasaki He thought you himself..

Sasaki.. I couldn’t save him..

“Sasaki..” tsurugi said out loud accidentally, he was too caught up in his thoughts about his dead best friend who he never got the chance to confess his feelings too.

“Huh?” Rei questioned.

“Uhm.. nothing..” Tsurugi said. “Anyway Rei, I’m telling you.. you’re going to regret not talking to him. Just do it.”

Rei looked down.

“Rei.. we’re all we got, and if you don’t learn to work with each other, we won’t get past this.”

Rei didn’t know what to say. 

‘As much as I hate to admit it, maybe the justice-obsessed bastard is right..’ rei thought.

‘What am I being so stubborn for..?’

‘I regretted not considering everyone in the killing game my friends...’

‘I regret it..’

‘and now I’m stuck here blaming myself’

‘I.. I have to go talk to him.’ Rei finally gave in.

“Okay..” Rei said sighing. “I’ll talk to him.

“Good.” tsurugi responded as he turned away about to exit her office.

“Hey tsurugi” Rei said before he got a chance to leave.

“Yes?” He turned to face her.

“...It wasn’t your fault.” Rei said as a thank you for helping her have the courage to speak to teruya.

“What..?” He was startled by that response by Rei.

“What ever you regretted, and you.. you mentioned someone’s name. Sasaki.. so I just assumed-“

Tsurugi interrupted “That’s a personal matter, Rei”

“....” She looked off

Tsurugi scoffed before walking out of rei’s office.

Her and tsurugi never saw eye to eye but, in this moment she finally saw some sort of soft side to him. ‘Maybe the bastard actually cares about us’ she thought to herself. 

Next step for Rei was to go apologize to Teruya. That was easier said than done. But with every fiber in her bone she managed to get up and exit the office to head to teruyas room. 

When Rei reached Teruya’s room door she held her breath and forced her fist to meet with the hard wooden door, she knocked on the door. Very softly. When she didn’t hear a response she did it again. Little more rough this time. After a few moments Rei spoke:

“O..otori? it’s me..” Rei cringed, she couldn’t believe she was begging for forgiveness, but she knew she was in the wrong, so she had to.

Rei waited for a response, and when she got nothing she knocked more firmly this time. “Otori..? Come o-“ the door opened.

Huh? It’s open..? Rei thought..

“Hello?” Rei said walking in slowly.

When she walked in she examined the room, teruya was no where to be found. She felt weird just invading his room like this but, she already worked up the courage to enter his room to apologize and that was what she was going to do.

Rei looked around until her eyes reached the table. There she saw a photo with all of her classmates.. her friends..Rei went pale 

what is that.. she thought.

Why is that on his desk.

..Why.. 

Rei was stuck looking at the picture and she felt a chill up her spine. The worst thought came into her mind.. She glared at the photo of mikako.. Satsuki.. akane..they was smiling. They were all happy.. so young and happy..

Rei couldn’t move.

Stop thinking.. about them.. they’re gone there’s nothing you can do about it

You need to focus on trying to find Teruya.. Where’s Teruya..? 

..but Mikako.. died in my arms.. I couldn’t do anything about it.. Akane saved me..

Why am I so useless 

Rei didn’t even know how mikako crept into her mind, but she was now stuck there.

What if Teruya killed himself like Mikako did because of me.. what if he stabbed himself like akane did because of me.. w..what if..

No.. Teruya can’t.. That’s not even possible why am i even thinking like that.. but what if..

..no.. stop thinking what if.. that’s impossible.. he just stepped out..

..what did I come in here to do..

..why..

...why can’t I think right..

...the oxygen is wearing thin

..I cant breatheicantbreathe

‘See.. now you know what it’s like to suffer and die.’

What..?

‘Don’t act so clueless Rei. We died because of you’

W..what are you talking about... leave me alone.. go away you’re not real..

‘Wow so hurtful of you to say something like that..’

..go away..

‘I died because of you rei.. accept it you’ll never get over me.’

G..go away..

‘You’re a coward rei.. A HUGE COWARD YOU LEFT US TO DIE’

GO AWAY GO AWAY GOAWAYGOAWAY

Rei snapped out of it when she felt someone with a warm and gentle touch holding her. She heard a familiar voice which brought her back to reality.

“Rei it’s ok! I..I’m not gonna hurt you..” that voice belonged to someone she recognized. Teruya.

“O..otori..?” Rei sobbed, her eyes were watery, she was crying.

“Y..yeah it’s me..” Teruya said holding her and caressing her carefully, to attempt to ground her. Being careful not to be too rough to frighten her but not too soft as to where she didn’t know he was there to comfort her.

“What am I doing.. why.. why am I on the floor like this..” Rei said with her eyes half shut, she looked as if she was about to pass out.

“...I don’t know.. here let me lay you down on the bed..”

“Wha..what?” Rei saw everything fading to black.

...I’m sorry.. Teruya..

***

“Hey Teruya! I need your help!”

“Huh?” Teruya turned around. “What is it Haruhiko?”

Teruya and Haruhiko were both in study hall. Teruya was on the floor studying for a math test he had next period. He has to pass this in order to pass for the semester.

“I need your help after school” Haruhiko explained

“It depends on what you need help with, I’m kinda busy with studying so nothing stupid” Teruya said knowing it probably was something stupid Haruhiko needed help with.

“..well it’s about satsuki..” Haruhiko explained knowing that was the wrong thing to say.

“Oh my god.” Teruya sounded annoyed, and he most certainly was, he was tired of always third wheeling them on their dates because Haruhiko didn’t know how to not be a nervous wreck when they were alone. Teruya knew that’s what Haruhiko was about to ask.

“Look! You don’t have to stay the WHOLE time! Just for five minutes? Please” Haruhiko smiled as a way of begging.

“No haruhiko! She’s your girlfriend, you have to talk to her yourself I’m not gonna be there when you guys decide to do stuff together like make out or.. YOU KNOW” Teruya raised his eyebrow in a way that gave Haruhiko a hint at what he meant.

“L..like hell I was thinking of doing THAT anytime soon.. we’re teens for god sake!” Haruhiko blushed.

“Ugh pervert! I was talking about marriage or something but ok” 

“WE’RE TOO YOUNG FOR THAT TOO” Haruhiko added trying to make his argument more reasonable 

Teruya rolled his eyes. “Im not helping you again.”

“Why not!” Haruhiko sobbed.

“BECAUSE SHES YOUR GIRLFRIEND IDIOT!” Teruya yelled, but it didn’t intimidate Haruhiko it caused him to giggle a little because of how tiny he was and how high pitched his voice is.

“Ugh now I’m really not helping you!” Teruya groaned.

“BUT YOU OWE ME TERUYA” Haruhiko said in a response to try and get Teruya to agree.

“Why do I owe you? You did nothing for me!” Teruya said confused.

“I mean.. you did try to kill me.” Haruhiko’s face went stoic, his voice changed into a serious tone.

Teruya went cold.

“W..what?” Teruya said, his face went pale.

“You heard me.. you tried to kill me and you got away with it..” Haruhiko stepped closer causing Teruya to step back.

The room started to grow dark with only Haruhiko’s body illuminating light somehow.. ‘This ISN’T natural’ Teruya thought. ‘What’s going on?’ 

Teruya started looking around frantically and saw the room growing darker. People in the hallways of the school started disappearing into thin dust causing Teruya to start coughing.

“What’s wrong Teruya? Are you scared of the dark?” Haruhiko started moving closer and his eyes started to glow red. “YOU WEREN’T SCARED WHEN YOU TRIED TO KILL ME”

“W..What are you doing.. what is this.. t..this ISNT real” Teruya tried to reassure himself.. he must be dreaming, he has to be.

“You’re saying I'm not real Teruya?!” Haruhiko grabbed Teruya and started choking him. Teruya’s vision was surprisingly still clear but Teruya most definitely felt like he was being choked. He saw the red fury in Haruhiko’s eyes.

“Look at you, still as weak as you were before when you tried to kill me, you couldn’t even go through with it” Haruhiko said making his grip tighter, his voice sounded like an echo, the room was now pitch black and the floor seemed like it was water now.

“H-haruhiko stop! you’re ..c-choking me!” Teruya managed to blurt out.

“You’re nothing but a horrible friend Teruya, you’re a selfish prick who only wanted to escape for his own benefit, and now look you lost your friends.. or should you even call them your friends, you tried to kill them you bastard” Haruhiko’s grip got tighter.

Teruya couldn’t breathe anymore. He was suffering not only because he couldn’t breathe, but because he knew those words that were coming out Haruhiko’s mouth were true and he was trying to run from that ever since he escaped the killing game.. 

everything went black.. 

***

“AH!” Teruya awoke in a cold sweat, he started coughing and tearing up he almost felt like he was gonna throw up. He then heard someone.

“Otori?..” it was Rei.. he had forgotten she went to sleep in his room. “What’s going on?” She said almost mumbling, she yawned.

“H..huh.. OH.. Rei...” Teruya said, sounding like he was outta breath. He sat up in his chair that was sleeping in. “I’m sorry I woke you” he wiped his tears.

“What am I doing in here...” Rei said stretching and feeling a little embarrassed. her voice sounded raspy.

“I don’t know.. I walked in here and I saw you on the floor telling someone to get away from you..” Teruya explained.

“I see..” Rei responded, Cringing a little.

“Y-you’re not mad.. right?” Teruya asked nervously.

“No.” Rei responded as she turned on the lamp she saw that was next to her. Hearing that response shocked Teruya.

“O-oh..” Teruya said looking at his feet. 

“..I actually came in here to..” rei tried to spit out the words..

“To?..” Teruya questioned.

“I came here to apologize to you.. f-for yelling at you..” Rei blushed in embarrassment and tried to avoid eye contact with Teruya.

“..you’re apologizing to me?” Teruya said. he couldn’t believe it, and he couldn’t.

“D-don’t get too cocky okay?.. I’m not used to being wrong..” Rei said, blushing more of embarrassment. “It’s only right to.. correct your mistakes if you could..”

“Y..yeah” Teruya agreed. “Thank you”

“Whatever..” Rei said, cringing. “I’ll just go.. to my room-“

“Can you please stay?.. maybe talk a little” Teruya blurted out. He was hoping maybe this moment could finally get Rei to open up a little.

Rei looked at him, ‘I.. I mean staying with him is the least I can do.. since I yelled at him.. and I was always distant towards him..’

“Alright Teruya..” Rei sighed..

“O-oh? You’re gonna stay?” Teruya asked to confirm that's what she really wanted 

“Did I not just say I will?” Rei said with a firm tone which startled Teruya a little.

“AH! right.. s..sorry..!” Teruya said feeling stupid.

“There’s no need to be sorry...” Rei sighed deeply. “I’m the one who came to apologize”

After Rei said that there was long silence between the two, both of them looking anywhere else in the room besides each other. Teruya was trying to think of ways to start the convo, While Rei was feeling ashamed for what she had done.

“So...” Teruya spoke.

“Soo..” Rei echoed.

Silence passed them once more and both were still avoiding eye contact as if one looked at the other the whole world would end.

“Uhm..” Teruya said awkwardly..

“Hm?” Rei responded..

“Sorry it’s just.. I feel kinda weird talking to you..” Teruya said in way that gave rei the wrong idea

“Y..you do?” Rei said feeling a little offended, but she understood she was kind of a hard person to approach anyway.

“No! I..I didn’t mean it like that!” Teruya said reassuring Rei it wasn’t her making this conversation awkward. “It’s just.. I’m not used to seeing you so vulnerable..”

“Right.” Rei said not knowing how to respond

“But...” Teruya started

“But?” Rei echoes.

“I’m glad you’re vulnerable with me rei..” Teruya gave rei a smile and a look of reassurance. She blushed at his comment.

“Hehe... yea” she giggled

Teruya has never heard rei giggle before. He thought it was cute. Silence struck again.. neither of them was really good at holding a conversation, it was honestly more surprising on teruya’s end since he loved talking.

“Uhm” they both said in unison.

They both looked at eachother.

“L-ladies first” teruya insisted.

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna make you feel invalidated for what you were about to say” rei replied 

“N-no! You wouldn’t be! Besides I insist you go first.. I wanna hear everything you have to say, I love it when you talk to me” Teruya started twiddling his thumbs out of nervousness. Rei blushed at his comment.

“O-oh well..” Rei looked off.

“Hm?”

“Why.. Do you care so much about me?.. I don’t get it.. don’t you think I’m a bitch or something.. why do you want to help me” Rei said looking off

“No?” Teruya responded. Rei wasn't buying it, not until he followed up with:

“You’re not a bitch rei. You’re hurt and I see a woman who was just hurt by the wrong people and since has built up a wall of protection… which being is you hiding behind this superiority complex facade you show to everyone to push them away…” Teruya sat up a bit. “You think that if you hurt someone before they hurt you you’ll be okay.. And i don't blame you for that mindset.. You’ve been wronged by so many people and have lived such a harsh life which you didn't ask for”

Rei could believe it… Teruya was reading her like a book. He was right, about everything. She didn’t know what to say in that moment

“Rei… you’re not a bad person.” Teruya got up from the uncomfortable chair he was sleeping on and sat beside rei on his bed.

“I feel like i am... “ That was the only way rei could respond..

“You calling me a liar rei?” Teruya layed down facing her.

“A-ah! N-No.. i just…”

Rei sighed

“Hm?” Teruya responded

“Ugh y-you’re an idiot” She blushed

“Probably” Teruya smiled at her.

“I swear if you say some cheesy shit like ‘but i'm your idiot’..”

“Do you want me to be your idiot?” Teruya giggled. Teruya didn’t realize how dangerous those words were to her. Rei blushed at that harmless comment.

“L-look its getting late i-i should get back to my room” Rei quickly got up.

“A-ah of course, uhm thank you… rei” Teruya said gazing into her eyes. Rei was then stuck on his eyes but snapped out of it.

‘W-what the hell am i doing!?!?’ she thought. ‘G-god why do i feel so weird’

“S-see you around or whatever… Otori..” She said before walking out of his room.

She kinda wanted to stay with him… 

she felt comfortable around him.


End file.
